


El sanador de mi dolor

by Hermione_Lupin_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Violation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Lupin_Black/pseuds/Hermione_Lupin_Black
Summary: TwoShot. Dramione.Hermione huye de Reino Unido sin decirle nada a nadie, rompiendo de esta manera su relación con Draco Malfoy.Él la busca, y cuando la encuentra se entera del motivo por el que huyó su prometida, se propone a sanarla.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Dolor

El timbre sonó tres veces. Y unos pasos se apresuraron hacia la puerta. Cuando la puerta fue abierta la joven mujer se quedó petrificada al ver a su visitante.

—Tú —susurró cuando encontró su voz.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás «Tú»? ¿Cómo te atreves?

La mujer trató de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero el rubio hombre intuyendo lo que ella haría interpuso su pie entre la puerta y marco de esta, luego con leve empujón logró entrar en la estancia.

—¡Vete! —dijo la joven mujer.

—No, hasta que hablemos. Hasta que me des una buena explicación de porque me abandonaste —siseó.

—Lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado —respondió ella dando varios pasos lejos de él.

—¡Maldición, Hermione! —gritó el rubio—. Estábamos a punto de casarnos, y tú me dices que lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado.

La castaña frotó inconscientemente sus manos sudorosas en su jean. No dijo nada por varios minutos, pero cuando finalmente hablo, lo hizo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por favor, Draco, vete. Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Draco se enfureció más con esa respuesta, caminó hasta ella y la agarró fuertemente por los brazos. Ella se sorprendió y cuando levantó la mirada y observó esos ojos grises, tembló.

 _Sus ojos son como los de… él_ , pensó Hermione.

Draco notó su mirada de terror y su temblor. Su mirada se suavizó.

—¿Hermione? ¿Por qué tiemblas? —preguntó. Ella no respondió—. ¡¿Hermione?! —gritó.

Y de pronto ella empezó a llorar.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Suéltame —susurró.

—¡No! —demandó Draco—. Encontrarte me tomó tres años. ¿Me escuchas, Hermione? ¡Tres años! —enfatizó—. Y ahora que tengo junto a mí, no me voy a ir hasta que me expliques porque me dejaste.

—Por favor, Draco, suéltame —rogó Hermione mientras sus lágrimas de deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Draco hizo lo que ella le pidió, se alejó unos pasos.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

Ambos no dijeron nada por varios minutos. Pero Draco no dejaba de mirarla. Notó que ella estaba más delgada, pálida, con sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiera podido dormir bien los últimos días; y por último notó su temblor. Él parpadeó. Nunca la había visto hacer eso, ni siquiera cuando había sido torturada por su demente tía, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione Granger tenía _miedo_. Pero ¿a qué le temía?

—Hermione —la llamó, pero la aludida siguió observando el piso—. Hermione, mírame —pidió, pero ella no lo hizo—. ¡Te dije que me mires! —gritó.

La castaña tembló ante su tono de voz y lentamente fijó sus marrones ojos en los grises de Draco.

—Hermione —dijo Draco acercándose unos pasos a ella, pero ella retrocedió tanto que se chocó con la mesa del comedor—, yo aun te amo…

—No, cállate. No digas nada más y vete.

—¡No me iré! —sentenció el rubio—. Es momento que pongamos todo en claro.

—No entiendes que yo no quiero hablar contigo… ni verte…

—¿Por qué?

—Es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están. Esto no será bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Draco se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos, en señal de desesperación. Luego fijó su mirada en ella.

—Hermione, te amo, y sé que si hablamos podremos solucionar nuestras diferencias. Podremos…

—No —dijo ella negando con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos—, lo que tuvimos fue un error.

—¿Un error? Por Merlín, Hermione, ¿te estas escuchando? Íbamos a casarnos y dices que fue un error. ¿Es que acaso no me amabas? ¿Es acaso que mi padre siempre tuvo razón?

Hermione palideció al escuchar mencionar al Malfoy mayor.

«Pequeña sangre sucia, tú nunca serás parte de mi familia», «No permitiré que manches mi apellido», «¿Cuánto quieres para alejarte de mi hijo?». Esas eran unas de las muchas frases que le había dicho el padre de Draco.

—Es eso, ¿verdad? —la cuestionó Draco cuando la vio empalidecer a la sola mención de su progenitor—. Mi padre…

—¡Cállate! —explotó Granger—. ¡No lo menciones!

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Por qué no quieres que mencione a mi padre? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te amenazó?

Hermione soltó un sollozó.

—No me preguntes, por favor.

—Siempre lo sospeche. Pero le creí cuando me dijo que no tuvo nada que ver con tu desaparición. Que estúpido fui. ¿Con qué te amenazó? —le preguntó. Pero Hermione solo se dedicó a observar el piso, perdida en sus pensamientos—. No debes preocuparte por nada, Hermione. Él ya puede hacerte nada.

Draco se estiró su mano y la colocó en la barbilla de la chica y la levantó, está al sentir tal contacto se puso rígida.

—Merlín, Hermione, puedes decir la verdad; y yo te prometo que nada te pasara. Te lo repito él ya no puede dañarte.

 _Demasiado tarde, Draco. Él ya me hizo mucho daño_ , pensó la ex Gryffindor.

—Hermione, no importa con lo que él te haya amenazado, te aseguró que ya nadie podrá separarnos. Te amo. ¿Es acaso que tú ya no me amas? ¿Es eso, Hermione? ¿Ya no me amas?

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Draco junto sus labios con los de ella, no pudiendo evitar más tiempo no probar sus labios. Pero Hermione no le respondió el beso, es más, colocó las manos en el pecho del rubio y lo empujó.

—¡No! —gritó—. No vuelvas a besarme. No vuelvas a tocarme.

Draco parecía sorprendido por su reacción, ella nunca lo había rechazado. Ella siempre le respondía los besos con ganas. Pero ahora… la ira se hizo presente nuevamente al creer que la chica lo rechazaba porque estaba interesada en otro hombre.

Él se alejó de ella.

—Que idiota fui al creer que tú todavía me amabas, pero al parecer ya tienes a otro, ¿verdad? —su tono de voz era ácido—. Tal vez nunca debí buscarte. Tal vez… —no termino de hablar, y dándole la espalda se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Hermione se encontraba indecisa, una parte de ella quería dejarlo ir, pero la otra parte quería que él se quede con ella y la ayude a curar sus heridas.

Y entonces ganó la última parte.

—Espera, Draco. Quédate… —rogó.

El aludido se volvió hacia ella, y la observó de pies a cabeza.

—Por favor —susurró la chica.

Y antes de siquiera poder hablar, un llantito lo distrajo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño—¿Es un bebé? ¡Responde!

—Sí —susurró Hermione, y un temblor la volvió a sacudir.

—¿Es tuyo?

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó un nuevo sollozo.

Ese sollozo respondió la pregunta de Draco. Era su _hijo_. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Él había ido a buscarla para buscar respuestas y para rescatar lo que habían tenido, mientras que ella había tenido un hijo con otro hombre.

Él la maldijo de una y mil maneras distintas mentalmente. Cuando la guerra había terminado y luego los juicios contra su familia se habían llevado a cabo, había sido ella la que con más fervor lo había defendido, la que le había dado una oportunidad de poder demostrar sus sentimientos, de poder ser la persona siempre quiso ser… y ella nunca lo había despreciado como lo habían hecho sus supuestos amigos. Y él pensó que podía confiar en ella. Que estaba en su naturaleza ser leal y buena.

Pero al escuchar el llanto del niño. De su _hijo_ , se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Ella era como cualquier otra. Tal vez incluso peor, porque lo había abandonado sin darle ninguna explicación y no solo se conformó con eso, ella había tenido un hijo con otro hombre. Sin tener el coraje de terminar su relación antes.

Y él había creído que algún día podría ser el padre de sus hijos. Que imbécil había sido.

Se acercó a ella para reclamarle, pero luego cambió de parecer, él no supo que fuerza lo dominó, pero en vez de marcharse fue directo a la habitación de donde aún provenían los llantos.

—No —susurró Hermione, pero ya era tarde porque escuchó una puerta abrirse, ella rápidamente lo siguió. Lo encontró parado junto a la cuna, estático—. Draco, déjame explicarte…

Pero Draco la ignoró, él estaba mirando fijamente al niño llorón en su cuna. No podía creer lo que veía. Ese pequeño niño era… era un calco de él. Cualquiera pensaría que también era hijo suyo. Pero él sabía que no lo era. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Porque él siempre había respetado a Hermione, por primera vez en su vida quiso hacer bien las cosas. Así que él nunca había insinuado ir más allá de los besos y las leves caricias que se profesaban…

—Así que puedes explicármelo, ¿verdad? —exigió Draco. Se volvió hacia ella, con el fuego de la ira en su mirada—. Bien, te escucho.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y suspiró. Se tomo unos minutos para ordenar sus ideas, pero Draco ya no tenía paciencia para escucharla.

—No tienes que decir nada —siseó—. Todo está muy claro. Tú y mi padre me traicionaron. ¡Fuiste la amante de mi padre! Por eso él siempre quiso separarme de ti. ¡Me das asco!

—¡No! —dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza. Y su estómago se volvió de solo pensar en eso—. Nunca, yo…

—¡Cállate! —gritó por encima de los llantos del niño—. Maldita sea la hora en que te dedique más de una mirada. Maldita sea la hora en que empecé a cortejarte —Hermione evitó cubrirse los oídos con las manos como una niña, pero las palabras del hombre que aun amaba se clavaban en su corazón con hierro al rojo vivo—. Yo siempre te respete, te trate como un caballero trata a una dama, pero al parecer a ti gusta ser tratada como una mujerzuela, porque mi padre solo te quería para…

—¡Tu padre me violó! —explotó Hermione, no pudiendo soportar tantos insultos. Ella no se lo merecía.

Draco se volvió rápidamente hacia ella. No pudiendo creer lo que había dicho la bruja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al borde de la histeria. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal—. ¿Qué dijiste? —exigió.

Hermione soltó un sollozo.

—Tu padre me violó —repitió limpiándose las nuevas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Draco se acercó a ella y volvió a tomarla por los brazos.

—No es cierto —dijo, tratando de evitar pensar que su padre había… diablos, ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

Hermione asintió, mientras su mente se perdía en esa espantosa noche.

_Draco acababa de irse vía red flu. Hermione estaba en la cocina preparándose un té cuando un sonido en la red flu la hizo volver a la sala._

_La bruja sonrió pensando que era su novio, pero cuando enfocó su vista en la chimenea, su expresión alegre cambio a una seria._

_No era su novio._

_—¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó con desconfianza._

_Ya que el trato con el padre de su novio no era bueno. Es más, Lucius Malfoy quería evitar a toda costa que su único hijo terminara con una hija de muggles, por muy heroína de guerra que esta fuera._

_Lucius le dedicó una fría mirada._

_—Vengo advertirte por última vez, Granger —dijo con un tono autoritario._

_Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho._

_—Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación, señor Malfoy —espetó Hermione—. Y ya sabe mi respuesta. Yo amo a su hijo y no lo dejaré por nada del mundo._

_—Trate de ser amable contigo, Granger, pero no me dejas de otra._

_Hermione descruzó sus brazos, se acercó unos pasos al rubio y llevó una mano a su bolsillo trasero, por si acaso tuviera que sacar su varita para defenderse._

_—No me amenacé._

_Lucius fue más rápido que Hermione, sacó su varita y llevo la punta de esta al blanco cuello de la bruja._

_—Ahora harás lo que yo te digo —empezó con un tono de voz déspota—. Vas a buscar a Draco y terminarás tu relación con él, luego tomarás todas tus malditas cosas y te iras del país. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Pero Hermione no respondió y no mostró miedo alguno al rubio. Sigilosamente lanzó un hechizo no verbal, que mandó volando a Lucius y este chocó contra una pared._

_Malfoy se recuperó de la sorpresa y fijo su fría mirada en la bruja. Se puso de pie lo más dignamente posible sin apartar la mirada de Hermione._

_—Así que te gusta rudo, ¿verdad? —susurró Lucius acomodándose la túnica con una mano mientras que con la otra mano guardaba su varita dentro de su bolsillo._

_Hermione veía todo lo que hacía el rubio con desconfianza. ¿Qué está haciendo?, se preguntaba._

_Lucius se acercó a Hermione, pero ella lo apuntó con la varita. Él sonrió._

_—No dé un paso más, Malfoy. Se lo advierto._

_Lucius levantó las manos, dándole a entender que no le haría nada._

_—Solo quiero que te alejes de mi hijo —dijo bajando las manos—. No quiero que una bruja impura como tú manche mi apellido._

_—Lo amo y nos vamos a casar, ¿por qué no lo puede entender?_

_—Chica estúpida —dijo Lucius y lentamente una macabra sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Si tanto quieres estar con un Malfoy… tendrás lo que quieres._

_—¿Qué est…?_

_Hermione no termino de hablar porque de pronto se encontró tirada en el suelo. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. Un dolor punzante en la boca y el sabor de la sangre la hizo saber lo que había pasado. Lucius la había abofeteado. Se limpió la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano._

_Y cuando levantó la cabeza, Lucius le sonreía funestamente._

_—¿Qué pasó, sangre sucia? —se burló._

_Hermione que había dejado caer su varita ante el golpe, rápidamente la buscó por el suelo, cuando la encontró quiso alcanzarla, pero Lucius fue más rápido y la pateó lejos de su dueña._

_—No has sido una buena niña, sangre sucia —dijo Lucius como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años—. Tendré que enseñarte modales… y a obedecer._

_Hermione se arrastró por el suelo cuando lo vio acercarse a ella._

_Lucius se agachó y la tomó de los cabellos._

_—Tendrás lo que quieres, sangre sucia. ¿Por qué quieres huir?_

_Hermione sintió miedo, ya que notó en los ojos de Lucius una locura igual a la de Bellatrix._

_—Si usted me hace daño…_

_—¿Qué?_

_—Se lo diré a Draco._

_Lucius rió._

_—Se lo dirás a Draco —y volvió a reír a la vez que le daba un tirón en los cabellos de la bruja, ella hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¿Y crees que esa es una amenaza?_

_Hermione quiso responder, pero de pronto unos labios se presionaron con fuerza contra los de ella. Hermione trató de empujarlo, pero la fuerza del rubio se lo impidió, y una mordida en el labio la hizo gritar._

_Lucius se separó de ella y se relamió el labio._

_—Nunca había probado la sangre de una sangre sucia —dijo y luego rió._

_Y como todavía la tenía agarrada de los cabellos, la hizo ponerse de pie, ella soltó un gritó de dolor._

_—¿Qué ocurre, sangre sucia? ¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿No querías a un Malfoy?_

_—¡Suélteme! —pidió la bruja, y aunque quiso sonar demandante, Malfoy pudo escuchar el temor en la voz de Hermione._

_Lucius la arrastró de los cabellos y lanzó hacia el sofá, Hermione trató de levantarse para escapar, pero el cuerpo de rubio se lo impidió. El peso del cuerpo de Lucius le impedía respirar. Ella nunca había estado de esa manera con un hombre, ni siquiera con Draco._

_—¿Estás llorado? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Lucius fingiendo amabilidad. Hermione no se había percatado de que estaba llorando, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría pasar y ella sin poder defenderse, ya que su varita estaba por debajo de algunos de los muebles._

_—Por favor —rogó—, por favor, señor Malfoy… no lo haga… yo le prometo que no se lo diré a nadie si se va a ahora…_

_Lucius rió nuevamente._

_—¿Y qué más?_

_Hermione dejo escapar un sollozo._

_—Y… me alejaré de… de… Draco…_

_Lucius fingió pensarlo._

_—Demasiado tarde —se mofó—. Si hubieras sido una niña obediente más antes, pues… —negó con la cabeza._

_—Por favor —gritó Hermione._

_—¿Sabes una cosa, sangre sucia? Ahora entiendo a Draco —hizo una pausa para observarla y pasar una mano por su mejilla. Hermione se removió incomoda—, a pesar de ser una asquerosa sangre sucia, puedo ver que eres hermosa —su mano bajo por el cuello de la bruja, luego sus hombros y el inicio de sus senos—. Y si Draco te disfruta, ¿por qué yo no?_

_Hermione sentía asco al sentir las manos del rubio tocándola._

_—¡No me toque! —advirtió._

_—¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré las ordenes de una sangre sucia?_

_Y sin esperar un minuto más, volvió a unir sus labios con los de Hermione, ella se resistía a abrir la boca como Lucius quería que hiciera, pero al no lograrlo volvió a morderle el labio, esto hizo que la chica abriera la boca y él aprovecho para meter su lengua._

_Hermione lloraba por la impotencia, y por más que con sus puños lo golpeara, esto parecía estimularlo más porque la besaba con más fuerza._

_—¡Ya basta! —siseó Lucius tomándola de las muñecas con una mano._

_Ahora le besaba la mandíbula y el cuello._

_—¡No, déjame! —gritó Hermione._

_Lucius se separó un poco de la bruja para burlarse de ella. Hermione notó la lujuriosa y oscura mirada del padre del hombre que ama._

_—Por favor, déjeme —volvió a suplicar la bruja—. No haga esto. No lo haga._

_El mago no le respondió, soltó sus muñecas, para luego proceder a abrir con fuerza la blusa de la chica, todos los botones saltaron por todas partes._

_—Pero que tenemos aquí —dijo observando lascivamente los senos cubiertos con un simple sujetador blanco de la bruja—. No es justo que mi hijo sea el único que te disfrute. Ya verás que yo soy mejor amante que mi hijo._

_—No —dijo desesperadamente Hermione, llorando y golpeando a Lucius en el pecho._

_Lucius levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Hermione quedo en estado de shock._

_—¡Estúpida! —siseó Lucius, y con rapidez le arranco la blusa y el sujetador, dejando a la vista del rubio dos montículos turgentes, blancos y con pezones sonrosados—. Vaya, quien podría imaginarse que tendrías todo esto muy bien escondido, Granger._

_Él tomó uno con su mano y le apretujó un pezón, haciendo gritar a Hermione, se inclinó para llevarse el pequeño pezón a la boca, lo succionó con fuerza._

_—¡Ay! —gritó la bruja—. ¡Deténgase, me hace daño! —volvió a suplicar._

_Lucius volvió a golpearla en la cara, sonriendo al verla llorar, con sangre en el labio y con uno de sus pómulos amoratado por el golpe. Como Hermione dejo de moverse, el mago aprovecho para succionar y morder el otro pezón, demoro varios minutos allí, y finalmente fue dejando besos por todo su vientre hasta detenerse por los jeans. Desabrocho el botón, bajo la cremallera y de un tirón le quitó el jean, luego le arranco las bragas blancas y las lanzó al suelo._

_Lucius sonrió. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía a una joven bruja desnuda debajo de él._

_—Nos vamos a divertir mucho, sangre sucia —anunció el rubio._

_Se inclinó nuevamente y empezó a tocarle y besarle los muslos, mientras Hermione seguía llorando, no sabía cómo detenerlo. Le tenía mucho miedo._

_El mago se quitó la túnica, y cuando él empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón y el pantalón, Hermione trató de alejarse retrocediendo en el sofá, pero Lucius fue más rápido y le abrió las piernas para poder colocarse entre ellas._

_—Quieta —le susurró en el oído—, te va a gustar._

_—No lo haga… por favor… Hágalo por Draco…_

_Lucius la besó a la fuerza, callando así sus suplicas._

_—Sigue suplicando, sigue llorando —le dijo mientras besaba su cuello, dejando una fea marca—, eso me excita más —y frotó contra ella su erección._

_Hermione lo empujó, pero el cuerpo de Lucius era muy pesado._

_—No…_

_Lucius se bajó su ropa interior; con una mano colocó su erecto miembro contra su entrada y con su otra mano la tomó de los cabellos obligándola a mirarlo._

_—Mírame a los ojos —le ordenó con la voz ronca por el deseo, pero ella se resistió—. Mírame, maldita sangre sucia… o será peor._

_Hermione tuvo que hacer lo que se le ordenaba, y con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas lo miró._

_—Deténgase…_

_Lucius le sonrió lascivamente y mirándola a los ojos, de una sola estocada se introdujo en ella, Hermione gritó por el dolor y Lucius gimió de placer, ya que ella estaba muy estrecha, él al instante se dio cuenta de que la prometida de su hijo era virgen, o bueno, lo había sido, porque ahora él la estaba haciendo suya._

_—Te estuviste guardando para mí, sangre sucia —se jactó Lucius mientras la penetraba con rudeza—, para ser mi puta, ¿eh? —gimió._

_Hermione lloraba, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Ella tan solo esperaba despertar, deseando que todo esto no sea más que una pesadilla._

_Pero lamentablemente no era una pesadilla. No lo era._

_Lucius no detenía sus movimientos por más que Hermione le suplicara que lo hiciera, que le dolía, él solo gemía y gruñía con placer, a la vez que bombeaba con más fuerza._

_—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con burla—, ¿te gusta que sea rudo?_

_Hermione no respondió a esa pregunta tan absurda. Era obvio que no le gustaba._

_—¡Responde cuando te haga una pregunta! —gruñó a la vez que bajaba la cabeza para succionarle un pezón._

_—¡No! No me gusta —respondió entre lágrimas._

_—Peor para ti, putita —siseó—. Oh, maldita sea, eres tan estrecha —gimió, embistiéndola fuertemente._

_Hermione estaba muy quieta, porque si hacia un movimiento era como darle a entender a Malfoy que estaba participando. No sabía cuánto tiempo más lo tenía que soportar, pero le pareció que Malfoy había estado por horas dentro de ella, diciéndole palabras obscenas, gimiendo y gruñendo como un animal._

_Hasta que finalmente un par de embestidas más, Lucius llegó al éxtasis con un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que expulsaba su semen dentro de ella y caía exhausto._

_Minutos después Lucius se levantó, observó su miembro con rastros de sangre de la virtud de la bruja que estaba acostada en el sofá mirando a la nada. Rió entre dientes mientras acomodaba su ropa interior y sus pantalones, recogió su túnica y se la puso._

_—Me has hecho pasar un buen momento, Granger —espetó observando ahora el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, deteniéndose especialmente en su entrepierna la cual estaba con sangre mezclada con su semen. Se acercó a ella, beso su mejilla y dijo—: si le cuentas de esto a Draco, lo negaré. Y si me denuncias ante el ministerio, lo seguiré negando. Pero eso sí, cuídate de mí, porque cuando te atrape te encerraré en un cuarto solo para hacerte mi puta personal._

_Hermione tembló._

_—¿Entendiste, sangre sucia?_

_Ella asintió._

_—Bien, eres una buena niña —se incorporó, pero antes de irse recogió la braga de la chica, la dobló y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica._

Hermione salió de sus espantosos recuerdos cuando escuchó la voz de Draco.

—No… ¡No! ¡No, maldición! —dijo el rubio con ira.

—Es verdad —susurró Hermione, mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? —gruñó Draco pasándose ambas manos por sus cabellos.

Hermione no le respondió, ¿qué podría decirle? Que su padre era despreciable.

Se alejó de Draco para calmar al pequeño que aun gimoteaba en su cuna. Lo tomó en brazos y lo meció. El rubio bebé pareció reconocer los cálidos brazos de su madre, porque enseguida su llanto minoro.

—Tranquilo —le susurró besando su frente.

Draco miraba la escena con rabia, tristeza e impotencia.

—¿Cómo puedes? —la cuestionó.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo observó, algunas lágrimas aun manchaban sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo puedo? ¿Qué?

—Quererlo. Aceptarlo. No sentir desprecio con solo verlo.

—Él no tiene la culpa de lo que me paso —respondió la bruja volviendo su mirada al pequeño en sus brazos—. Él es tan inocente.

Cuando el bebé dejo de llorar, la castaña volvió a besar su frente y lo colocó nuevamente en su cuna, movió su varita y una melodía empezó a sonar en la habitación.

Hermione salió de la habitación y Draco la siguió.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Hermione? —la cuestionó apenas estuvieron en la sala de estar nuevamente.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco se sentía dolido por no confiar en él.

Suspiró.

—Porque tu padre me amenazó. Y yo… yo estaba muy asustada…

Draco la abrazó al verla tan frágil, ella nuevamente se quedó de piedra ante el contacto, aun le seguía temiendo a ser tocada; pero se tuvo que recordar que él era Draco, el hombre que ama, no tenía por qué temerle, así que lentamente pasó sus brazos por la cintura del mago.

Hermione aspiró el perfume tan familiar de Draco, lo había extrañado tanto, lo había necesitado tanto.

—Debiste decírmelo —le susurró con un ligero tono de ira—. Debiste confiar en mí para poder meterlo en Azkaban.

—¿Y de qué hubiera servido? —preguntó la bruja separándose de él—. Meterlo en Azkaban no borraría lo que me hizo.

Draco la miró incrédulo, dándose cuenta que la Hermione que había conocido desde que eran unos niños no quedaba nada, y en su lugar solo estaba una mujer temerosa e insegura de sí misma.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Potter o Weasley?

—Por la misma razón que no te lo dije a ti, además me sentía tan humillada y avergonzada…

—Hermione…

—¿Sabes que hizo después de que acabo? Se quedó con mis bragas —dijo Hermione mirando a la nada—, las dobló y se las guardó en su bolsillo. Me dijo que serían un bonito recuerdo, que lo sacaría de vez en cuando y qué pensaría en mí.

Draco escuchaba horrorizado cada palabra de decía Hermione. Su padre. Su maldito y desgraciado padre había violado a su futura esposa.

—Él me dijo que me marcaría. Me dijo que nunca lo olvidaría mientras viviera, que si tú intentabas tocarme… pensaría en él. Dijo que yo era una… una puta creada exclusivamente con el propósito de ser usada. Un agujero para ser llenado. Dijo…

—Hermione, detente —pidió Draco, ya no pudiendo escuchar más.

Pero Hermione tenía la necesidad de desahogarse, y ahora que había empezado a hablar sentía que no podía parar.

—Dijo que no quería que su hijo manchara su apellido casándose con una sangre sucia como yo. Pero a él no le importo eso.

»Al siguiente día tome lo indispensable y hui. Al comienzo no sabía a donde ir, así que de tanto pensar creí que lo mejor era ir a otro continente. Estados Unidos me pareció una buena opción, nadie se imaginaria si quiera que la valiente Hermione Granger se escondería allí —dijo con sarcasmo—. Y después de dos meses, cuando creí que podría tener una vida meramente «normal», descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá y Draco se sentó junto a ella, le tomó una mano y le dio un leve apretón.

—¿Y luego qué pasó? —le preguntó.

—Al comienzo estaba horrorizada y no lo quería —confesó—, no quería ningún recuerdo de él… ya era suficiente castigo las pesadillas —lo observó con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas—. Soy una mala persona, ¿verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No lo eres —le respondió—. Cualquiera en tu situación no querría al hijo de su… violador.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, sintiéndose despreciable.

—Incluso… pensé en abortarlo. Pero no pude hacerlo. No pude. Cuando estuve a punto de tomarme la poción… me di cuenta que iba a matar a…

—Está bien, Hermione. No lo hiciste, eso es lo que importa —dijo apartándole con sus manos las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Luego pensé en tenerlo y después darlo en adopción para que creciera con una verdadera familia —hizo una pausa como recordado—. Pero a medida que pasaba los meses y lo veía crecer dentro de mí, la idea de alejarlo de mí se fue desvaneciendo. Y cuando lo tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, lo supe, quería que se quedara conmigo.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Draco cuando Hermione parecía un poco más calmada.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

—Daniel… como mi padre.

—Es buen nombre para un… —Draco se interrumpió, sabiendo que lo que menos querría escuchar Hermione es que su hijo es un Malfoy.

Hermione se tensó, porque, aunque Draco no había terminado la oración sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir.

—¿Sabes? Siempre creí que tendría a tus hijos… no a tu hermano —admitió Hermione con voz cortada—. Pero nada me preparó para…

Draco se quedó en shock por unos minutos; _su hermano_ , no lo había pensado. Pero era verdad, el hijo de Hermione era su… hermano.

—Hermione —dijo él tomándola de las manos suavemente—, yo podría ser el padre de Daniel…

Hermione se levantó de golpe del sofá soltando las manos del rubio.

—No sabes lo que dices… no puedes…

Draco se paró detrás de ella.

—¿Y por qué no podría? De todas formas, ese niño lleva mi sangre y nadie dudaría de que es mi hijo. Legalmente seria mío.

—Pero no lo es, Draco.

El mago se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos, en señal de desesperación.

—Hermione, te amo, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. Cásate conmigo…

Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso…

—¿Por qué no? —exigió Draco colocándose frente a ella.

—¿Es qué no me ves? —dijo la bruja con pesar—. Ya no soy la que solía ser, estoy dañada, jamás podría… estar contigo… —sus mejillas se sonrojaron—, _íntimamente_.

—El amor no es solo sexo, Hermione —le aclaró—. Te amo, ya te lo dije.

—Eso dices ahora, pero si acepto casarme contigo, pronto te cansaras de mí porque te verás atrapado en un matrimonio sin pasión.

—Nunca.

—Hay veces que no soporto que nadie me toque, Draco, y las pesadillas muchas veces me mantiene despierta toda la noche.

—Respóndeme algo, Hermione. ¿Me amas?

La aludida lo observó.

—Sí, te amo —dijo sin dudarlo.

—Entonces no hay más que decir. Hermione Jean Granger, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Sí —respondió Hermione.

Draco sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña cajita, la abrió y de allí sacó un anillo de compromiso. El mismo anillo que le había dado la primera vez que le propuso matrimonio. El cual Hermione se lo había enviado de regreso antes de irse.

Era un hermoso anillo de plata, con una esmeralda rodeado de pequeños diamantes.

Draco le tomó de la mano y lentamente le deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Draco llevó su mano a la mejilla de la bruja y la acercó a él, sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave, lento, pero lleno de amor.

—Le daré mi apellido a Daniel apenas regresemos a Reino Unido —dijo Draco.

—¿Regresar? —se alarmó Hermione—. Pero… y…

—No debes preocuparte por él, Hermione —dijo el mago adivinando los pensamientos de su prometida—. Lucius no volverá a lastimarte.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco mencionaba el nombre de su padre con rencor y asco. Y que decir que ya ni siquiera lo llamaba «padre».

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque está muerto.

Hermione se sorprendió ante tal noticia, pero no lamentaba para nada la muerte de aquel hombre tan repugnante.

—Al parecer traicionó a uno de sus _amigos_ , y este terminó asesinándolo. Un digno final, ¿no te parece? —dijo con sarcasmo.

Hermione no respondió.

—Prepara tus cosas, Hermione, nos vamos ahora mismo. Apuesto a que Potter y Weasley te echaron de menos.

—¿Qué les voy a decir cuando me pregunten por Daniel? —cuestionó Hermione preocupada.

—Lo que es lógico, que es hijo mío.

Hermione le sonrió y lo abrazó, por primera vez no sintiendo miedo hacia un hombre.


	2. El amor cura todo dolor

—Vaya, mira cuanto has crecido, Daniel —dijo Ginny Potter acariciando los rubios cabellos del niño.

El niño sonrió a su tía, como él la llamaba cariñosamente.

—Y pronto seré tan grande como mi papá —dijo Daniel con una nota de admiración cuando hablaba de su padre.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —afirmó Ginny.

Hermione sonrió.

—Mami, ¿puedo ir a jugar con James? —preguntó el pequeño rubio.

—No lo sé —respondió la castaña—, tal vez James aún está dormido.

—Puedes ir a jugar con James, Daniel —dijo Ginny—, él está despierto antes de que llegaran.

Daniel volvió a sonreír, y sin decir nada salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

—Ten cuidado —gritó Hermione, pero como respuesta ella solo escuchó las risitas de su hijo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Hermione, en caso de que Daniel tropezara las escaleras se convertirán en un tobogán. ¿Ya sabes? Es una variable del hechizo que tenían las escaleras de las habitaciones de niñas en Hogwarts.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio.

—Además, Daniel es un niño muy precavido.

—Pero aún sigue siendo un niño, solo tiene cuatro años —comentó Hermione con preocupación.

La señora Potter sonrió levemente mientras servía el té en delicadas tazas. Le pasó una taza a su amiga.

Ambas mujeres bebieron un sorbo de su té.

—Es sorprendente lo idéntico que es Daniel a su padre —Hermione palideció ante el comentario de Ginny, pero nuevamente ella se tuvo que recordar a sí misma, que todos pensaban que Daniel era hijo de Draco… y no de _ese_ hombre vil.

—Sí, lo es.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—¿Te sucede algo, Hermione? —preguntó, pero no le dio tiempo para contestar—. Y no vuelvas a decirme que no tienes nada, yo sé que algo te pasa. Desde que regresaste no eres la misma que solías ser.

—Ginny… —murmuró Hermione con un tono de súplica.

—Está bien, Hermione. Está bien. No me lo cuentes si no quieres, solo quiero que sepas que todos estamos muy preocupados por ti —la pelirroja hizo una pausa antes de continuar—: cuando estés lista para hablar sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

—Lo sé. Y gracias, Ginny.

Por supuesto, quien podría realmente creerles su historia portada. Ella había terminado su compromiso con Draco porque se sentía abrumada. ¿En serio? ¿Ella abrumada? Le daban ganas de reírse. Y luego para cerrar con broche de oro, ella había huido a otro continente, donde meses después descubrió que estaba embarazada, pero decidió criar sola a su hijo sin decirle nada a Draco. Claro, hasta que él apareció una mañana en la puerta de su casa descubriendo su «paternidad».

¿Y después que seguía? ¡Ah, sí! Draco la hizo regresar a Reino Unido, le dio su apellido a su hijo y después de casaron porque aún se amaban. Bueno, esta última parte de la historia no era una mentira. Ella amaba a Draco.

—… no estás emocionada…

—¿Qué? Lo siento no te escuche.

Ginny rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

—¡Hermione! ¿En serio? No me digas que has olvidado tu aniversario. ¡Dentro de una semana tú y Malfoy cumplen tres años de casados! ¡Por Merlín!

 _¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Tres años de condenar a Draco a una vida gris_ , pensaba Hermione.

—No, por supuesto que no he olvidado mi aniversario.

—¿Ya tienes su regalo? —cuestionó la pelirroja.

Hermione se quedó callada. ¿Un regalo?

—Merlín —suspiró Ginny—. ¿Sabes cuál podría ser el regalo perfecto para tu esposo?

—Ilumíname.

—Lencería —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa sugerente. Hermione se sonrojó y empalideció en segundos—. Por favor no hagas eso. No actúes como si fueras virgen, sino entonces dime como concebiste a Daniel —sonrió.

Hermione apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, tratando de no recordar cómo fue concebido su hijo.

—Qué cosas dices, Ginny —murmuró cuando encontró su voz.

 _¿Lencería?_ , repitió Hermione en su mente. _Definitivamente no. Si Ginny supiera que Draco y yo dormimos en habitaciones separadas no me aconsejaría tal cosa._

—Tal vez un conjunto de lencería rojo pasión —continuó Ginny ignorando el comentario de su amiga—. Si quieres podemos ir de compras mañana…

—No, gracias, Ginny —interrumpió Hermione—. Yo pensaré en otra cosa.

Le pelirroja la observó fijamente por unos minutos, pero luego compadeciéndose de su amiga al notar su rostro un poco desencajado decidió cambiar de conversación, a cosas más triviales.

*******

—Buenas noches, cielo —murmuró Hermione inclinándose para besar la frente del pequeño rubio. Y con un movimiento de su varita apago las luces, y sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación.

—Hola.

Hermione dio un pequeño salto al escuchar una voz detrás de ella. Se volvió y vio a su esposo sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Me asustaste, Draco.

—Lo siento —dijo él. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Hermione y se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

Draco y ella descendieron las escaleras y se dirigieron hasta la sala. A Hermione le gustaba su nueva casa; cuando regresaron a Reino Unido, ella pensó que Draco la llevaría a Malfoy Manor —cosa que le desagradaba totalmente, ya que no solo ese había sido el lugar donde la desquiciada de Bellatrix la había torturado y marcado, ese también era el hogar donde había vivido ese despreciable hombre: Lucius Malfoy—, pero él la sorprendió llevándola a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Una casa que Draco había comprado cuando habían estado comprometidos por primera vez. Era una hermosa casa de cuatro pisos, parecía una mini mansión con un gran patio lleno de hermosas flores, pero sin duda lo que a ella más le gustaba era biblioteca.

Ella solía pasar las tardes en la biblioteca junto con el pequeño Daniel mientras que Draco trabajaba.

Ahora Draco y ella estaban sentado en un cómodo sofá, Draco tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa mientras ella tenía uno de sus brazos sobre su abdomen y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, se sentía muy relajada escuchando los latidos de su corazón que eran como una hermosa melodía.

—Te amo, Hermione —susurró Draco besándole la cabeza.

—También te amo, Draco —respondió.

Draco extendió una mano y la colocó debajo de la barbilla de su esposa y la levantó, la observó un momento como pidiendo permiso, ella asintió, y enseguida él unió sus labios con los de ella. El beso fue lento y tierno al comienzo, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban y Hermione no se alejaba, Draco lo intensifico, ella abrió la boca y él introdujo su lengua, ambos estaban perdidos en ese beso tan apasionado.

Draco abandonó sus labios y empezó a dejar besos por su barbilla bajando lentamente a su cuello, Hermione estaba en una ensoñación, disfrutando del momento intimo con su esposo, ella incluso sentía mariposas en su estómago —aunque sonara muy trillado— y una extraña sensación a la cual no podía ponerle una definición exacta.

Draco notando lo receptiva que estaba Hermione decidió intentar algo más, la tomó de la cintura y la colocó sobre su regazo, ella acepto sus avances y se sentó a horcajadas colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo. Draco seguía besando su cuello mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba el muslo y la otra la tenía en su cadera.

Hermione soltó un gemido. Draco volvió a besar sus labios, la acercó más a su cuerpo e involuntariamente frotó su dura erección en ella.

_«Te estuviste guardando para mí, sangre sucia, para ser mi puta, ¿eh?»._

_«Tus bragas serán un bonito recuerdo, los sacaré de vez en cuando y pensaré en ti»._

_«No eres más que un agujero para ser llenado, una puta creada exclusivamente con el propósito de ser usado»._

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe ante la acción de Draco y ante los recuerdos de la voz burlona de Lucius, se alejó y se encontró con unos ojos grises ardientes de pasión y un flequillo rubio cayéndole por la frente.

—No —dijo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco para poner distancia—. No, por favor… —las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

—Hermione…

Ella rápidamente se levantó del regazo de Draco y se alejó unos pasos.

Draco también se puso de pie y quiso acercarse a ella.

—Lo siento, Hermione —dio unos pasos más cerca.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó—. ¡Déjame en paz, Lucius! ¡Déjame en paz!

Draco se quedó paralizado cuando escuchó que ella lo confundía con su padre.

Hermione aprovecho y salió corriendo de la sala.

*******

Hermione no pudo dormir en toda la noche, se la paso llorando y aunque no quería recordar ese horrible momento, no pudo evitarlo, era como una película que se repetía una y otra vez.

—Lo llamé _Lucius_ —susurró estremeciéndose ante el nombre—, él debe odiarme.

Secó sus lágrimas con dorso de la mano y se levantó. Se preparo para el día y fue directamente a la habitación de su hijo, iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Draco y de su hijo. Se quedó escuchando, Draco le decía a su hijo que fuera bueno porque su madre tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que quizás aún seguía con su dolencia. Ella supuso que Daniel había asentido, porque luego Draco volvió a hablar.

—Todo lo que necesites pídeselo a Dotty.

Ella quería entrar y decirle a Draco, que no era necesario que Dotty hiciera eso, porque ella misma podía ocuparse de su hijo, pero sí lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse a Draco y ella todavía no estaba preparada.

—Sí, papi —respondió Daniel—, seré bueno.

—Muy bien —dijo Draco—. Nos vemos en la tarde. Te quiero, hijo.

—Yo te quiero más, papi.

Luego ella se alejó porque escuchó que Draco se acercaba a la puerta. Y solo ingreso a la habitación de su hijo cuando Draco ya se había ido a trabajar.

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron muy tensos entre Draco y Hermione; ambos hablaban y pasaban momento en familia, claro, pero solo para que Daniel no se diera cuenta de que algo anda mal.

Un día Hermione decidió hablar en serio con Draco, pero él término enojándose con ella.

Hermione obviamente no se sentía feliz con lo que le propuso, pero creyó que tal vez esa podría ser la solución con su problema a menos que él quisiera ponerle punto final a su relación.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —había exclamado él con enojo—. ¿Una amante? ¿Me estás dando permiso para tener una amante?

Ella simplemente había asentido con la cabeza.

Draco se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos y observó incrédulamente a Hermione.

—¡Te amo, maldita sea, Hermione! —gritó Draco—. Te lo dije antes de casarnos: el amor no es solo sexo —suspiró—. Y espero que no vuelvas a insinuar que me busque una amante.

—Entonces… tal vez… —murmuró Hermione.

Draco se acercó a ella y la besó. Hermione no se alejó, pero tampoco respondió a su beso.

—No termines esa frase —le advirtió—. Nunca me divorciare de ti.

Y luego de eso, Draco abandono la biblioteca.

Hermione se tocó los labios con los dedos y sonrió. Ella lo amaba, pero se sentía muy mal con él al no poder cumplirle como esposa.

*******

Hermione estaba sentada en su tocador, peinándose.

Suspiró. Este era el día de su aniversario y aun no tenía el regalo para Draco.

Se miró al espejo y volvió a suspirar.

—Eres un desastre, Hermione —se dijo a sí misma.

Se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que unos golpecitos en su ventana, la distrajo.

Se volvió y miró hacia el lugar del ruido, era una lechuza, pero no pudo reconocer de quien era.

Caminó hacia su ventana y la abrió, al instante el animal ingreso. Hermione se dio cuenta de que el pobre animal llevaba consigo un paquete.

 _No puede ser de Draco_ , pensó. Ya que el rubio solía darle sus obsequios en persona. Además, él la había invitado a cenar esa noche.

Desamarró el paquete de la pata de la lechuza y está al verse libre del peso, salió por donde entro. Caminó hacia su cama y se sentó. Abrió el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto y lo que vio la dejó perpleja por un momento y después sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo.

—¿Qué? —murmuró.

Tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo que bloqueaba su puerta. Asegurándose de esa manera de que su pequeño Daniel no ingresara de improvisto y la viera con tales cosas en sus manos. No, ella no sabría cómo explicarle a un niño de cuatro años sobre aquellas prendas.

Dejó las prendas sobre su cama y tomó la nota que venía con ellas.

_Hola, Hermione:_

_Sé que tú no querías obsequiarle esto a Draco, y no sé porque, pero por favor no te lo tomes a mal._

_Y ya sé la cara que debes haber puesto, y me gustaría mucho sacarte una fotografía en este momento. Repito, no te lo tomes a mal. Este es mi obsequio para los dos._

_Tu amiga_

_Ginny Potter_

_PD.: Espero que esta noche sea inolvidable para los dos._

Claro, esto solo se le podía ocurrir a su pelirroja amiga. Siempre tan extrovertida.

—Ginny —dijo la castaña, dejando la nota sobre la cama y volviendo a tomar las prendas. Era un pequeño juego de lencería color rojo pasión en conjunto con un camisón y una bata del mismo color—. Lo siento, Ginny, pero no lo usaré esta noche… ni nunca.

Movió su varita y las prendas se guardaron al fondo de un cajón.

*******

Esa noche Daniel había cuestionado a sus padres el porqué de no poder acompañarlos a cenar.

—No podemos llevarte con nosotros porque mamá y papá celebraran su aniversario de bodas —respondió Draco.

Daniel frunció el ceño, y luego su mirada se ilumino en compresión.

—Tía Ginny me explico sobre esto —dijo el niño.

Hermione y Draco compartieron una mirada.

—¿Y qué te dijo tía Ginny? —cuestionó Hermione levantando una ceja.

—Ella dijo que este era un día especial para los esposos —se quedó pensando un momento—, y que esta era una noche en que yo no debería molestarlos porque…

—Está bien, Daniel, entendimos —dijo Hermione con las mejillas y el cuello sonrojado. _Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Ginny sobre lo que le dice a mi hijo_ , pensó.

—Pórtate bien —le dijo Draco al niño—. Dotty —llamó y enseguida el elfo apareció con un estallido.

—El amo llamó a Dotty —dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

—Cuida de mi hijo y vigila que se vaya a dormir a las nueve.

Después de eso Draco y Hermione se despidieron de Daniel y desaparecieron.

Draco llevó a un restorán lujoso e íntimo a Hermione. Ambos platicaron amenamente mientras cenaban sobre el comienzo de su relación y lo felices que eran con el pequeño Daniel. Evitando siempre hablar sobre la huida de Hermione.

Luego de una noche maravillosa, ambos aparecieron en la nueva casa de los Malfoy; subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano, Draco la acompañó hasta su habitación. Se pararon junto a la puerta, se miraron a los ojos y Draco se inclinó y la beso lentamente, Hermione le respondió el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Draco volvió a mirarla, Hermione se dio cuenta de que él quería decirle algo, pero lo pensó mejor y le sonrió.

—Gracias, Draco —susurró Hermione.

Draco le acarició el rostro.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo —dijo ella, se puso de puntillas y dejó un casto beso en sus labios—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, cariño —repitió Draco, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación e ingreso. Ella sabía lo que Draco había querido decirle, pero después de su último desastroso intento, debió contenerse. Siempre era así. Él siempre se refrenaba con ella y eso no era justo.

Se lavó los dientes y se colocó su pijama, que constaba de un pantalón y de una blusa sin mangas.

Pasó una hora dando vueltas en su cama. Se sentó de golpe, apretó los puños, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba los ojos llenos de anhelo de Draco. Él la _deseaba_. Y ella también, pero cada vez que sentía sus caricias subidas de tono, el miedo se hacía presente.

 _Él no es su padre_ , pensó. _Draco es mi esposo, no tengo que temerle. Se valiente, Hermione. ¿Dónde quedo tu valentía Gryffindor?_

Respiró profundo.

Se puso de pie con su varita en la mano.

«Espero que esta noche sea inolvidable para los dos». Recordó la nota de Ginny.

Movió su varita y el regalo de Ginny floto hacia ella.

 _Tú puedes, Hermione_ , se animó.

Se quitó su casto pijama y su ropa interior. Cogió las bragas y el sujetador de encaje, se lo puso junto con el pequeño camisón y la bata. Luego se cepillo nuevamente el cabello.

Tomó una respiración profunda y salió de su habitación. Lentamente caminó hacia la habitación de su esposo, se detuvo en su puerta. Se acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y golpeó la puerta. Nadie respondió. Volvió a intentarlo y obtuvo la misma respuesta.

Cogió el picaporte y lo abrió, todo estaba oscuro, entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Se acercó a la cama y lo vio. Draco estaba dormido, las cobijas estaban desparramadas a sus pies, él solo llevaba puesto la parte de abajo del pijama, su pálido torso estaba desnudo.

Hermione se subió en la cama, extendió la mano y le apartó el cabello que caía sobre su cara. Le acarició el rostro suavemente, se inclinó y besó sus labios.

Draco abrió los ojos al sentir unos húmedos labios sobre los suyos.

Ella se separó de él. Draco parecía confundido, la observó y ahora fue él quien comenzó a besarla.

Cuando el beso se rompió. Draco sonrió.

—Nunca lo había sentido tan real —murmuró él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione en el mismo tono que Draco.

—Debo estar soñando —dijo Draco ignorando la pregunta—. Porque la verdadera Hermione está en su habitación y no aquí conmigo.

Hermione se sintió pésima ante el comentario de su esposo.

—Draco… soy yo.

Draco la observó unos minutos. Luego cogió su varita y las luces se encendieron tenuemente.

—¿Eres real? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confundido—. No es que me moleste —se apresuró a aclararle—, pero… —la observó bien. ¿Hermione estaba usando un pequeño pijama? ¿Y estaba en su habitación a la mitad de la noche?

Hermione se inclinó y volvió a besarlo. Pero ahora fue Draco quien cortó el beso.

—Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? —le preguntó confundido.

—Sí —contestó Hermione con un tonó agudo en su voz—. Yo… quería disculparme —ahora Draco parecía más confundido—, por lo que pasó hace días… yo te llame…

Draco comprendió en seguida.

—No te preocupes, Hermione, comprendo que estabas alterada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? —preguntó Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Draco.

—Todas las noches que quieras —logró responder—, pero ¿por qué?

—Porque eres mi esposo y te quiero —y luego de responder, Hermione procedió a desatar la cinta de su bata y está resbaló por sus brazos.

Draco no le había quitado los ojos de encima, siguiendo todos sus movimientos. ¿Qué pretendía Hermione? ¿Volverlo loco? ¿Desde cuándo ella usaba camisones tan sugerentes?

Draco y ella se acostaron en la cama, él tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras que ella pasaba un brazo por su pecho desnudo. Los dos permanecieron así, abrazados. Draco hacía suaves caricias en su cintura mientras que Hermione pensaba y se armaba de valor para lo que le iba a pedir.

—¿Draco?

—Mmm… —murmuró él.

Ella suspiró.

 _No seas cobarde, Hermione_ , se dijo mentalmente.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Draco detuvo sus caricias de golpe.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó.

Hermione levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor —repitió con cierto nerviosismo.

Se acercó para besarlo, pero Draco la detuvo.

—Espera, espera, Hermione —dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella—. ¿Estás completamente segura de esto? —Ella asintió—. No quiero que te sientas obligada a…

—Quiero estar contigo… —lo interrumpió—, quiero ser tu mujer… y quiero… quiero que me hagas… olvidarlo…

Draco levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro.

—No te lastimaré —prometió—. Pero avísame si quieres que me detenga.

Hermione asintió.

Ambos se besaron lentamente, saboreando sus bocas. Draco dejó de besar sus labios y fue dejando un camino de besos por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello mientras se colocaba sobre ella. Hermione acaricio su espalda desnuda instándolo a continuar.

Draco se apoyó en uno de sus brazos mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su pierna, subiendo lentamente hasta su muslo. Hermione se tensó al sentir esas caricias, pero se obligó a recordar que quien la tocaba era su esposo.

Los besos de Draco bajaron hasta sus hombros retirando los finos tirantes del camisón y del sujetador.

Hermione cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus atenciones. Soltó un suspiro cuando los labios de su esposo llegaron al inicio de sus pechos. En ese momento su camisón ya estaba en su cintura, Draco tomó el borde de la pequeña prenda, pero antes de quitarlo, miró a Hermione como pidiendo permiso para continuar. Ella asintió y Draco levantó el camisón y se lo quitó. Se quedó embelesado observando el cuerpo semidesnudo de su esposa.

Ella se sonrojó ante su mirada y tuvo que obligarse a no cubrir sus pechos con sus brazos.

—Eres hermosa —susurró él antes de volver a besarla.

Las caricias y los besos siguieron por parte de ambos; Draco la acariciaba con adoración y ella le profesaba caricias tímidas. Las expertas manos de Draco desabrocharon el sujetador y poco a poco lo quito.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada y temerosa, así que cubrió sus pechos desnudos con sus brazos. Bajo la mirada tratando de respirar pausadamente.

 _Es Draco. Es Draco. Es Draco_. Se repetía mentalmente. _No debes temer, Hermione._

Draco la besó en la frente y empezó a alejarse de ella.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar esto para otro momento —dijo Draco.

Hermione sintió frío al ya no tener el cuerpo del rubio pegado al suyo.

—¡No! —exclamó—. Quiero continuar… por favor, Draco… —rogó.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Draco la observó por unos segundos, y volvió a intentarlo. Se arrodillo junto a ella y la besó en la boca mientras tomaba sus brazos y los bajaba lentamente; sus labios de él ahora estaban en su cremoso cuello y sus manos acariciaban su estómago, sus costados y fueron acercándose peligrosamente hacia sus turgentes senos; los acarició suavemente.

Hermione soltó un gemido —que fue ahogado en la boca de Draco— al sentir sus suaves caricias. Él era tan tierno y amable con ella que le daban ganas de llorar. Draco fue dejando un camino de besos por la mandíbula, cuello, hombros y el nacimiento de sus pechos, mientras que Hermione le acariciaba sus rubios cabellos con los ojos cerrados, él tomó esto como un permiso para continuar y ahora sus labios estaban en uno de sus pezones.

Al comienzo ella se sintió incomoda y a su mente llego el recuerdo de otro rubio succionando su pezón, abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de empujarlo, pero no lo hizo porque las caricias que Draco le profesaba eran suaves y amorosas, y no desagradables.

 _Es Draco_. Se recordó nuevamente. Y se concentró en los suaves labios de su esposo. Ella soltó un gemido y sus manos apretaron las sabanas.

Draco bajo por su vientre hasta llegar al comienzo de sus bragas rojas. Se detuvo y la observó. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios ligeramente hinchados. Era la imagen más hermosa y erótica que había visto en su vida.

Pero él no la quería presionar, sabía lo temerosa y traumada que había quedado después del abuso que sufrió; así tenía que cerciorarse para poder continuar.

—¿Estás realmente segura de continuar, Hermione?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo observó por un momento antes de contestar.

—Sí.

Draco coloco cada una de sus manos en el elástico de las bragas y las fue bajando lentamente, él besó sus piernas y luego se separó de ella.

Hermione había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y los abrió cuando no sintió la tibies del cuerpo de Draco, y lo que vio la hizo sonrojar aún más. Draco estaba completamente desnudo. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos avergonzada, pero no pudo evitar reconocer que él era realmente bello, tan varonil. Como un Dios.

Draco se colocó sobre ella, beso sus labios con infinita ternura.

—Eres el ser más hermoso que he tenido el placer de ver —le susurró en el oído. Hermione se estremeció ante sus palabras y el calor de su aliento; pasó sus brazos por su espalda acercándolo a ella y beso su pecho. Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que ella pudo sentir el pene erecto de Draco rozando su pelvis y por primera vez no sintió miedo porque podía percibir el amor de su esposo—. Tienes que abrir las piernas, cariño —le volvió a susurrar.

Hermione siguió sus instrucciones y abrió las piernas, Draco se colocó entre ellas.

—Te amo tanto —le susurró Draco, tomando con una mano su pene, frotó la punta en los labios vaginales de la Hermione y con mucha paciencia fue introduciéndose en ella.

Hermione dejó escapar un gritito por la intrusión y un leve dolor, al parecer Draco era más grande de lo que esperaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él conteniendo un gemido—. ¿Te he lastimado?

—Estoy bien —respondió—, por favor, Draco, sigue adelante —pidió.

Draco no necesito que se lo repitieran y enseguida empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella. Esa noche ambos se amaron hasta el amanecer, esa noche por primera vez Hermione supo lo que era hacer el amor, lo que era sentirse amada por el hombre que amaba y también fue esa noche en que Draco le regalo su primer orgasmo.

Ambos estaban acostados enredados en las sabanas y cobijas, Hermione estaba dormida sobre el pecho de Draco, mientras que él la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

—Ahora eres realmente mía, Hermione —le dijo besando sus cabellos—. Gracias por confiar en mí. No te fallaré.

Hermione se movió y se aferró más a Draco. Por primera ella no tuvo pesadillas y el recuerdo de ese mal hombre parecía quedar al fondo de su mente.

*******

Desde el momento en que Hermione y Draco hicieron el amor por primera vez, ellos empezaron a compartir una habitación.

De ese momento, ya había pasado un año y Hermione se veía radiante, y sus amigos podían dar fe de ello.

Ahora Hermione estaba pasando un hermoso domingo en familia. Estaban en su amplio patio, viendo a Daniel jugar en la escoba de juguete que Draco le había regalado para su cumpleaños número cinco.

—Cuidado, Daniel —gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie de un saltó al ver que su hijo volaba sobre esa peligrosísima escoba. Caminó con rapidez hacia su hijo.

—La que debería tener cuidado eres tú, Hermione —le dijo Draco—. No debes preocuparte, yo estoy pendiente. Daniel no se caerá.

—Estoy bien —replicó Hermione.

Draco bajó de la escoba a Daniel —quien le hizo un puchero para que le permitiera seguir jugando—, lo puso sobre el suelo, le despeino cariñosamente sus rubios cabellos y le sonrió.

—Pero, papi —se quejó el pequeño.

—Jugarás después con tu escoba —le dijo—. Ahora no preocupemos a mamá y ni a tu hermanito.

—Bien —aceptó Daniel—. Solo espero que mi hermanito sea un niño como Albus, el hermano de James. —Y luego de hacer su «petición» salió corriendo.

Draco y Hermione rieron entre dientes de las ocurrencias de Daniel. Desde hace tres meses que había conocido a Albus —segundo hijo de Harry y Ginny—, Daniel había decidido que los hermanos eran más interesantes que las hermanas, sobre todo después de que Victoire Weasley —hija mayor de Bill y Fleur— insistiera en barnizarle las uñas de un rosa chicle.

Draco pasó un brazo por la espalda de Hermione, mientras que su otra mano la posaba sobre el abultado vientre de cinco meses.

—¿Y qué crees que sea? —le preguntó Draco—. ¿Scorpius o Etamin?

Hermione y Draco habían decidido seguir con la tradición de los Black, de nombrar a sus hijos con nombres de las estrellas y las constelaciones.

Hermione puso su mano sobre la de Draco y sonrió.

—Creo que es Scorpius —respondió—. Daniel estará feliz.

Draco la besó en la boca y cuando se separaron por falta de aire, junto su frente con la de ella y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

—Sí, él estará dichoso —estuvo de acuerdo Draco—, pero después de Scorpius podríamos intentar con Etamin.

Hermione sonrió y unió sus labios con los de Draco.

**Fin**


End file.
